An existing AMOLED scan driving circuit is structured as shown in FIG. 1, and its internal corresponding basic function module is as shown in FIG. 2, which can only be used for an AMOLED scan driving circuit requiring a single gate control signal.
When the AMOLED scan driving circuit requires two or more gate control signals, the existing scan driving compensation circuit cannot meet the need of outputting a plurality of gate control signals.